The Matukai
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Throughout the galaxy, many Force-users rely on something to focus their minds and power. Usually, the focal object is a piece of jewelry or a Weapon, such as a Lightsaber. The Matukai are different in that the objects through which they focus The Force are their own bodies. Members of The Matukai Force Tradition can select Talents from the Matukai Adept Talent Tree. Membership Any character with the Force Sensitivity Feat can become a member of The Matukai by being accepted as the pupil of a Matukai Adept. History The Matukai trace their origins back to the "Glory Days" of the Old Republic, sometime after the Great Sith War when the Jedi Order was at its peak and stretched its influence across the galaxy. During this time, the Jedi Order allowed other Force-using sects to practice their beliefs on the condition that they did not delve into the Dark Side of The Force. Starting with a single Force-user, a Human female from Karvoss II whose name is lost to history, The Matukai sect grows from a small band of students to about 60 members. Drawing from a pool of Force-users who did not qualify for Jedi training, they carry on the group's teachings from generation to generation. As time goes on, The Matukai grow in power and influence. The Jedi would eventually recognize the organization and send representatives to negotiate an affiliation with them, but they are met with disinterest and contempt. Although The Matukai try to avoid being drawn into the conflict between the Republic and the Separatists, they do not go unnoticed. Once Order 66 is issued by Emperor Palpatine and The Jedi are swept aside, The Matukai become one of the first Force-using traditions to fall under the new Empire's hammer, and most of its members are killed at the hands of Darth Vader and his contingent of Imperial troops. Location Encountering a Matukai Adept anywhere in the galaxy is a rare event indeed. However, they are not hard to find if you know where to look. During the days of the Old Republic, The Matukai can be found anywhere space travelers might frequent. After the end of the Clone Wars, any Matukai who survives the backlash of the Great Jedi Purge goes into hiding and remains there until after the New Republic governs for several years. Some travel to Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy after he expresses an interest in learning from other Force Traditions. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, several Matukai fall at the hands of the invaders and the Peace Brigade, but it's members are widespread enough to ensure the continued survival of the sect. Philosophy Matukai philosophy centers on achieving a balance between the physical aspects of the body and the spiritual aspects of The Force. All facets of Matukai life reflect this basic belief, even down to the clothes they wear. Their doctrines demand that the body be kept fit and clean while the mind focuses on The Force through personal rituals, avoiding the Dark Side of The Force through all of it. Achieving balance between the physical and the spiritual also includes one's mental and emotional aspects as well. The Matukai believe that by remaining calm and relaxed without letting fear, anger, or other negative mental energies cloud the mind, the body becomes the greatest possible conduit for The Force. Many of the people The Matukai recruit have little inherent strength in The Force. The fact that these pupils become masters of The Force is a testament to the effectiveness of Matukai instruction. The training each student undertakes involves a regimen of physical and mental techniques with a strong emphasis on the physical aspects. Philosophy Matukai philosophy centers on achieving a balance between the physical aspects of the body and the spiritual aspects of The Force. All facets of Matukai life reflect this basic belief, even down to the clothes they wear. Their doctrines demand that the body be kept fit and clean while the mind focuses on The Force through personal rituals, avoiding the Dark Side of The Force through all of it. Achieving balance between the physical and the spiritual also includes one's mental and emotional aspects as well. The Matukai believe that by remaining calm and relaxed without letting fear, anger, or other negative mental energies cloud the mind, the body becomes the greatest possible conduit for The Force. Many of the people The Matukai recruit have little inherent strength in The Force. The fact that these pupils become masters of The Force is a testament to the effectiveness of Matukai instruction. The training each student undertakes involves a regimen of physical and mental techniques with a strong emphasis on the physical aspects. Trainees frequently push themselves to the limits of their physical capabilities in the early stages and, as they learn to tap into The Force, push beyond those limits while using The Force to fortify themselves. Each lesson hones some part part of the student's strength or endurance and also teaches about an aspect of The Force. Those who complete their training are in peak physical shape and in extremely good health. They also receive a special tattoo that covers part of the forehead and the sides of their face near the eyes as a symbol that they are fully trained Matukai Adepts. Building a Matukai Adept Like members of many Force Traditions, The Makukai are willing to accept initiatives of all Species and backgrounds, provided that each would-be apprentice adheres to The Matukai philosophy. As such, you need only decide how your hero came to be under the tutelage of The Matukai. Were you born into the tradition, or did you seek it out? Was your master eager to take you under his or her wing, or reluctant? How thoroughly do you embrace the philosophies of The Matukai? Your selection of Force Powers and Talents will likely focus on abilities that revolve around body control as well as the mastery of the Wan-Shen. Force Talents from the Control Talent Tree, such as Equilibrium and Damage Reduction 10, are excellent choices to reflect The Matukai mastery of their own bodies. Similarly, Force Powers such as Vital Transfer or Battle Strike make good choices for The Matukai, both to help reflect their mastery over their own life forces as well to enhance their combat prowess. Since The Matukai are a decidedly martial tradition, the Soldier Heroic Class is an excellent choice for your hero. The Martial Arts I Feat not only improves your Reflex Defense, but also provide an excellent reflection of the physical training that The Matukai endure. Likewise, Feats such as Improved Defenses, Improved Damage Threshold, and Toughness can give your hero a resilience that many other characters do not have, representative of your hero's mastery over both body and Force. Matukai Nonheroic Units See also: Nonheroic Units Category:Affiliations